


Making It Clear

by rebelrsr



Series: Faith's Fantasies [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Dom/sub, F/F, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrsr/pseuds/rebelrsr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith pushes Buffy to take their relationship one step further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making It Clear

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I only wish I owned them.
> 
> A/N: This got a bit more plot-heavy than the previous installments. I blame the Muse. She never follows directions.

I was officially nervous as I waited for you to get home. The message I’d left a few hours ago had been vague on purpose, but hopefully clued you in to a big surprise. I shifted a little. I wasn’t sure when you’d get home, so I got ready early. Finally, when my knees felt like one of the baby Slayers had gotten in a lucky blow with the staff, I heard you come through the front door. “Faith?”

“Downstairs, Baby,” I called back. Show time. I straightened my back and rested on my heels. In true Buffy style, you thundered down the stairs. I just barely got myself displayed before you burst into the basement. Your heels clicked on the concrete as you moved closer. Focusing on staying still, I fought the shudder trying to work its way through me. Damn, I was already wet.

“Hmmm, Faith. What’s the occasion?” Your husky voice pulled the shudder to the surface and I shook visibly. When I didn’t answer the question, you moved closer, stroking my cheek with a single finger. “Do I have to guess?” I kept my eyes down, and my mouth shut. I didn’t want to piss you off. No way. But I needed you to get into the Game before I spoke. Thankfully, you figured that out. Tone hardening, you snapped, “Tell me, now!”

My voice squeaked a little as I answered, “Yes, Mistress. I wanted to give you a gift. Something to show you how very sorry I was that I didn’t understand what you needed in the Mansion.”

Confusion laced your voice. “Faith, you know I wasn’t mad about that, right?” A small hand gripped my chin, forcing my head up. “Hey, what’s with the Mistress stuff, huh?”

You probably expected a different response, but I kept to my role. I avoided your gaze without moving out of your grasp. “Mistress, I understand you were not angry with your girl. But please allow me to serve you, showing my devotion.”

“No, Faith. I don’t mind playing, but you need to let me in on the rules and expectations.”

Damn. There was no getting around you when you dug in your heels. I slumped. This had gone so wrong. “B, I got to thinking this morning, about Sunnydale and you and how things coulda been different.”

“And that somehow turned into Mistress Buffy and her girl? Faith, are you out of your fucking mind?” you almost shouted.

Probably. Hell, no probably about it. I musta been hallucinating when I came up with this idea. I stood up and moved away. “Yeah, guess I should have asked before…” My throat burned. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Why couldn’t I just leave well enough alone? “Forget it, B. Sorry about everything.” I moved toward the stairs.

I’d taken maybe three steps when you spun me around by my arm. “Come on, Faith. I haven’t seen this attitude in years. What’s the what?” You sounded so worried. It hurt to breathe, and I could feel tears behind my eyes.

“B, I-“ I didn’t even know what to say. I looked into your eyes and begged silently for some help.

You pulled me into a tight hug and whispered into my throat, “Shhh. It’s OK. You surprised me and I freaked a bit.” Leaning back so you could meet my eyes, you went on, “Tell me what you want, Faith. I can’t give you an answer when I don’t have a clue what you want me to do.”

I bit my lip so hard I tasted blood. Part of the scene was giving up control, letting you lead. I was going to stick with that, even if things weren’t going as planned. “I want to show you I’m yours, Buffy. Heart, soul, the whole scarred package. I was yours that first night behind the Bronze, you know.”

“You’ve mentioned that a time or two before, Baby. Why the sudden change in focus?” Fingers ran under the collar I’d buckled on, tickling the skin. “This wasn’t part of the fantasies you told me about on the trip out of Sunnydale. When did things change?”

Ah, hell, B. Can we just skip the big explanation? The serious look in your hazel eyes was a clear no. “It’s always been there, B. Come on. Whips, chains, calling you ma’am. Just the warm up. I decided to take it all the way, that’s all.” I dropped my head. “Sorry I didn’t run it by you first.”

“Yes, Faith. A warning might have made things easier.” My head snapped up. Oh, shit. Your eyes blazed, and a smirk twisted your lips. “You’ll pay for that error. Kneel.”

This wasn’t outside the boundaries of our current Game set up, but it felt different. Hardly daring to breathe, I dropped to my knees, head bowed.

“Very good, Faith.” You were using my name like a title. Taking away my individuality and making it a mark of ownership.

“This is all new to me. How do you want it to work?” Hands stroked through my hair before resting on the collar. “Is this just a part of the Game? Or have we moved beyond that?”

“A little of both, Ma’am?” I felt so shy, and I didn’t use Mistress in case you wigged again.

You laughed lightly. “We can start with the Game, my girl. Let me get used to the changes in our relationship.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” I grinned in relief. If you’d turned me down, I could have dealt, but the way you reacted at first scared me.

“Something funny, girl?”

“No, Ma’am.” Sweat gathered on my hairline and the small of my back.

“Good. There’s nothing funny about what’s going on. You tried to make decisions for me, without discussing things first. That’s a big mistake.” You took a couple of steps back. “Show me how a good girl serves her Mistress. Go to the toy chest and bring me an appropriate tool for you punishment.”

I stood up immediately. “Yes, Mistress.” I spoke the title reverently, heat racing through me. I hurried across the concrete floor and peered at the various toys we’d collected. I had no idea what you would want, but I thought it was beyond the paddle or the strap.

“Sometime tonight, Faith.”

“Yes, Mistress.” I didn’t think about it; I pulled the rubber flail out and trotted back over, dropping to my knees and offering you the toy with both hands.

You took the handle and let the three tails dangle to the ground. “Not bad. Not bad, my Faith.” The rubber snapped suddenly, giving a loud pop, and I jumped. “This punishment has more than one purpose. First, you need to learn _I_ make the decisions, not you. And I want to test your sincerity. You offered yourself to me, wanting to belong, _needing_ to be mine. What are you willing to do to earn that privilege?”

I didn’t know if I should answer, but I risked it. “Anything, Mistress.”

“We’ll have to work on your impetuous nature, my Faith. But I am pleased with your willingness to serve. Stand up and move to the horse.”

I tried to move gracefully, but standing up from a kneel with your hands clasped behind your back was hard. I felt your eyes burning over my body as I walked over to the leather topped wooden sawhorse. I stopped, head bowed and waited.  

“Over the horse, my Faith. There will be no bindings tonight. You will stay still and accept your punishment. I want to see you acknowledge my control of you.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Oh, fuck. This was so hot, and I could feel myself letting go, giving up my own control. I bent over the waist-high horse and placed my hands into the unbuckled cuffs. Although the top was padded, it was uncomfortable and I wiggled to find a better spot.

I felt you move behind me, and I could see the whip brushing restlessly over the floor. “Beg for your punishment, my Faith.”

Oh, hey, now, I don’t beg. My right hand slipped from the cuff.

“See, Faith, this is my problem. We haven’t done anything, and you can’t follow orders. If we did this for real, you’d be a permanent bruise or welt.” The whip flew across the room. “Get up, Faith. I can’t do this, and I’m not sure you can, either.”

I shot up and spun around. “No! B, hell, I’m sorry.”

A small hand whipped up. “Stop, Faith. Just stop.” You picked up the whip and put it back in the chest. “The rest of it…the Game and the toys.  I wasn’t sure at first, but I do enjoy it. I don’t understand what you want from this newest thing.”

You were going to walk away. I wasn’t going to lose you over this, but I wanted you to understand. “B, the Game, that’s freakin hot. But it ain’t just about a few snaps of the whip. Remember how much I enjoyed your telling me I couldn’t cum while you got me all wound up? Part of the thrill was you being in total control. I struggle every day with Dark Faith. I am so scared I’ll give in.”

“You’d never do that, Baby. I know you won’t.”

“That’s just it, B. I don’t know.” I took your hand, threading our fingers. “B, I want…I need your help. If you’re making sure I play it straight, that I’m following the rules, there’s no way my dark half wins.”

“You think wearing a collar and calling me Mistress is the way to do that?” You were still hung up on the title.

“Not if you don’t want it, too, B.” I sighed, looking at our joined hands. “It’s a big commitment, Buffy. We’ve been together a while, but I’ve never asked you to make a promise about our relationship. This would be different, for both of us. I’d be more than happy to give myself to you. But you’d have the harder job. I may want your help and control, but that don’t mean I won’t fight you tooth and nail when the orders start flying.  I’ll be yours, but I’m gonna still be me.”

In true Buffy style, you only heard what you wanted. “You’ve never asked for a promise? What the fuck?”

“Yeah. We’ve been together for a few years, but we’ve never made it formal. Hell, Kenn and Red did that whole handfasting thing. But I wasn’t really talking about that. We’ve never even talked about the future.” I could seriously destroy our entire relationship here. Was it worth the risk? If I backed off now, apologized, and changed the topic, you might forget. I couldn’t. I’d been avoiding the conversation since we moved to Cleveland. “B, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, laughing, loving, arguing.”

“I love you, too, Baby.” A beautiful smile lit your features. I waited…and waited. Your smile dimmed when I didn’t say anything more. “I’m sensing something else on your mind.” You’d tensed up.

I nodded. “Yeah. Think about what you said. You love me. My heart does cartwheels every time you say that. What about the future? Do you see us together in the future?” I forced myself to meet your eyes. “I want a commitment, Buffy. I don’t care if it means we get rid of the Game, or that I take all the new toys I bought this morning back. I want to hear you say we’re in this forever: you and me.”

To my surprise, you moved close, pressing against me. “I’m sorry, Faith.”

Oh, God. It hurt so much. Barely able to breathe through the pain in my chest, I tried to pull away, run, run far and fast, away from you and this unbelievable pain. Strong hands held me in place, though. Why wouldn’t you let me go? “I’m sorry I never realized you needed more from me. I’ll be here, with you, until the very end, my Faith.”

“B?”

“I thought you knew, Faith. I just assumed you knew I was in this for the long haul.” Tears streaked your face.

I was still working on understanding what had just happened. “You don’t do commitment, B. You don’t have to say stuff you don’t mean.”

“Fuck you, Faith.” Whoops. Musta said something wrong. I was going to have bruises from your grip on my arms. “I’m not the shallow Cordy-clone from high school. I’ve grown up, and commitment doesn’t scare me anymore.” The intensity in your voice faded a little. “But I guess I haven’t been very good at telling you how I feel.”

“We both kinda have issues with that, huh, B?”

A small smile appeared. “We do, F.” I laughed. I couldn’t help it. I loved it when you tried to sound like me. You sucked at it. California Girl and Southie don’t mix too well. Warm hazel eyes raked my body. “Now, I’d like to try this again, OK? I have the expectations in mind. Just give me some time to get comfortable with the new role, alright, my Faith?”

My voice wasn’t working too well, so I just nodded. It was more than alright. It was fucking unbelievable.

“Back over the horse, my Faith. And this time, I want to hear you ask for your punishment.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” I scurried back to the horse and bent over its surface, hands finding their abandoned places in the cuffs. It was high enough that only the balls of my feet touched the ground. You wandered over a couple of minutes later, and I could see the rubber flail swaying in the air. It was now or never. Closing my eyes and ignoring the burn of humiliation, I croaked out, “I’m sorry, Mistress, for trying to force you into a new role. I forgot my place and made decisions about our relationship. Please punish me so that I will remember the lesson in the future.”

“Hmmm.” I could hear your amusement and barely held back my answering smile. “We’ll have to work on that, but the sentiment is genuine.” A tendril of fear ran through me, but it paled next to the arousal. I was so hot, the rubber whip just might melt when it touched me. “Here are your rules, Faith. Your hands stay in the cuffs and your feet remain touching the floor. Any time that doesn’t happen, we pick a new toy and start over. The punishment will test your limits, girl. You will count and thank me for each blow. Don’t disappoint me.”

“I understand, Ma’am.” We were both feeling our way. Your voice shook a little at the end of your speech. As you paced out the proper distance for the flail, I tried to prepare for what was coming. When the first blow landed, I grunted. You certainly were giving it your all. “One, Mistress, thank you,” I chanted. The next nineteen stripes followed a pattern. You worked the whip from the back of my right thigh up to the crest of my ass and then back down the left. By the end, my fists were clenched and I was barely whispering the count. Sweat and other bodily fluids ran down my body. I lay, panting, as you walked to the toy chest. I was too busy listening to my heartbeat and fighting off an orgasm to pay attention to what you were doing over there.

Which is why I screamed when the paddle landed. “I’m waiting, Faith,” you snapped.

Huh? Oh, yeah…”Twenty-one, Mistress, thank you.” _Don’t cum, don’t cum_ I chanted at my body. For the moment, it seemed to be listening. We went on like that for an eternity. I counted out the fiftieth swat in a strangled moan before you stopped again. My ass and thighs had to be glowing. You hadn’t held back anything. Despite the flaring pain and the arousal, my mind was floating, and I was relaxed. No more fighting to stay in position or arguing with my body about seeking release.

“Stand up, my Faith.” Blinking sweat and tears from my eyes, I slowly straightened. I was going to be feeling this for a while.

Once upright, I crossed my hands behind my back, very careful not to touch the fiery skin of my ass, and dropped my head. You had no such restraint. A small palm cupped a cheek and I bit my lip, not moving or making a sound even though I moaned in my head. “Excellent, my Faith. I think I could get used to having you like this: submissive, waiting. Kneel in front of the recliner, Pet. We’re going to take of Mistress’ needs.”

I licked my lips, without thinking, and a pair of strong fingers wrapped in my collar. “Does that turn you on, my Faith/”

“Ye-yes, Ma’am.” You were going to have to put a bucket on the floor to catch the moisture streaming out of my sex.

“Too bad. This isn’t about you.” You shoved me toward the chair and I stumbled across the floor, dropping gracelessly to my knees. I concentrated hard on finding some self control. It worked, a little. My breathing evened out and I wasn’t on the edge of a screaming climax. One touch would do it, but as long as we were working on you, I’d be good.

You finally got done cleaning up and plopped into the chair. All my self control ran out of the house. Fucking hell. If there had been the slightest chance of a vamp, I would have thought you were Turned. You’d shed the tasteful skirt and blouse. You’d shed everything, and lounged back in the chair with your legs on either arm. I knew my eyes were supposed to be on the ground, but I was only human. I could see the moisture on your curls. Glad to know you weren’t immune to our roles, even if you were still uncomfortable with being in control.

"Like what you see, my Faith?” A lazy hand slid up and down your right thigh.

“Yes, Mistress. Very much so.” OK. So I didn’t quite stick to the proper response. I was telling the truth. I _very much_ liked the view.

“Wonderful, Faith. Now, show me how you plan to serve me. I want to make sure being your Mistress has enough benefits to make up for all the long hours and hard work I’ll be doing.”

Hey, now. There was no need to get nasty. The whole ‘call of the Dark Side’ thing wasn’t 24/7. Maybe 18/6. I didn’t let your comment keep me from leaning forward, stopping inches from your dripping core. “Ma’am, may I touch you?” You’d said to service you, but I wanted to make sure hands were OK this time.

“Didn’t I just say so, my Faith?” Sexual frustration gave you an edge.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Now, normally, I’d drag this out. Do a little teasing and tormenting, but my ass and thighs were still on fire from the earlier punishment. Even I had limits. I reached up and started a light, gentle stroking on your inner thighs. You moaned and I almost joined you. I could smell your arousal. Pushing my own flaring need way down deep, I moved my hands to your mound, separating the drenched outer lips. I ran my tongue from your opening to your clit, and started lapping at the swollen bundle of nerves. You bucked, and I thought for a second it was all over. I should have known better. Your legs wrapped around me, heels digging into my back. Oh, yeah. My skills were showing. I needed some space, though, and I tensed against your grip, wiggling a little so I could get my hand in the right position.

In another situation, I’d worry about this without some lube, but you were plenty wet enough. I sank three fingers inside your walls, feeling your inner muscles pulling them in all the way. I stopping licking your clit and sucked on it instead. I could feel you stiffen. Time to hurry. Going for broke, I added a fourth finger, tucked my thumb into my palm, and pushed slowly. It was iffy for a minute. You grunted and I froze. I chanced a glance at your face. It was lined with concentration, but you didn’t seem to be in any pain. Your inner muscles relaxed a bit, and I pushed in farther. Finally, my knuckles popped through the last barrier. My arm was buried inside. Man, what a feeling. I didn’t even have to move before you screamed and thrashed in the chair.

You collapsed back in the chair, legs dropping from around me. I waited patiently for you to stop squeezing my hand and arm. When that happened, I pulled out slowly, feeling aftershocks fire through you. I sat back on my heels, wincing when my battered ass made contact. I was on the edge of climaxing just kneeling there, but I stubbornly held off.

“That was nice, my Faith.” My head started to snap up. Nice? Who were you trying to kid, B? Nice so didn’t cover what I just did for you.

“Thank you, Ma’am,” I managed, though I think is sounded a little sarcastic.

You thought so, too. “Careful, Faith.”

Ah, hell. “Sorry, Mistress.”

“Come here.” A small, imperious hand appeared in front of my face, palm up. I took it, and you pulled me up and onto the chair. It was a tight fit. I knelt over your lap, knees pressed between your outer thighs and the arms of the chair. My body shuddered, hoping it was my turn for some pleasure. It looked like it was my lucky day. I was almost embarrassed at how easily you pushed me over the edge. A single finger slid inside and your thumb pressed into my clit. “Cum for me, my Faith.” And I did, slumping forward into your chest, gasping for air.

You stroked my arms and back while I came down from the pleasure high. Through the roaring in my ears, I heard you murmur, “I can’t do this full-time, Baby. But, if you need the occasional helping hand with your Evil Twin, I’m ready.”


End file.
